Father's Day Surprises
by booklover4816
Summary: A few male nations receive some pleasant surprises on Father's Day. Be it from states, former colonies, little siblings, provinces, or nations they have adopted as their children, these men will be shown how much they're appreciated. In celebration of Father's Day. All familial fluff.


America trudged out of bed on the summer solstice. It was six in the morning and the sun was seemingly already shining at full blast, even though it hadn't been up that long. Had he not been too groggy, he would have realized his house was oddly silent, a rare thing since he had fifty states running in and out constantly. He made his way to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, only to find a plate of steaming bacon and eggs. He blinked before picking up the card next to the plate. The envelope was addressed to "Alfred F. Jones."

He opened and smiled in spite of himself. It was just a yellow card that had "Happy Father's Day" printed on it. But that wasn't the important part. The important part that made him smile was the signatures. Signed in various writing utensils- crayons, pens, Sharpies, Magic Markers, colored pencils, etc.- were the names of each of the fifty states, human and state. Some had little drawings, some had messages telling him how much they loved and appreciated him, and others just simply had the name. He examined the envelope and noticed that one, probably one of the younger ones, had drawn hearts and stars and smiley faces all over the white paper.

He picked up another note next to his breakfast. Written neatly in Virginia's uniform, tiny cursive was "Happy Father's Day, Daddy! We all love you. -Each and every one of your states." America smiled. His kids might drive him up the wall, but he loved each and everyone of them with all of his heart. He wouldn't trade a single one for anything in the world and he would protect them all at any cost.

* * *

Sealand carefully approached Sweden and Finland's room, carrying a tray. On it was a handmade card and breakfast for each of them. He opened the door quietly, or so he thought. The door creaked causing Finland and Sweden to wake up. There was a worried look on the Finn's face. "What's wrong, Sealand?"

"I made you both breakfast." he announced as he sat the tray in front of them. He smiled and ran off. "Happy Father's Day!"

Finland smiled. "It was so nice of him to do this."

"Hm." Sweden agreed with a smile.

He showed Finland Sealand's card as they ate their breakfast. It was a folded piece of blue construction paper with "Happy Father's Day Mama and Papa. Love, Peter Kirkland. A.k.a. Sealand" written in black marker. The micronation had drawn little pictures here and there. Finland quickly polished off his breakfast before jumping out of bed and running to the living room, with Sweden close behind. Sealand was talking with Denmark when Finland interrupted their conversation by scooping the micronation up into a hug. Sweden wrapped his arms around the two shortly after.

* * *

England flipped through his mail as he drank his Earl Grey. There were bills, paperwork, and threats, curses, and insulting notes from his brothers as usual. However there was one new thing. It was a simple white envelope with his name and address written in the familiar handwriting of New Zealand. Curious, he opened it to discover it was a blank card with a picture of a cat on it.

He opened the card and read what someone (probably New Zealand from the handwriting) wrote. "We didn't know what kind of card to get you, but since you raised us and/or took us in at one point, we figured we should get you something. Happy Father's Day." It was signed by most of his former colonies such as Australia, Hong Kong, New Zealand, South Africa, Canada, and even America with a few others. England smiled. It was nice to know that they at least thought of getting him a card and signing it, considering some of them hated him. It made his day, not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

* * *

Iceland stood hesitantly at the entrance of the kitchen watching Norway. It was Father's Day, and though Norway was actually his big brother, the older nation did raise Iceland. It took the island nation forever to figure out what to do. Mr. Puffin suggested giving Norway a half rotted fish as a present. Needless to say, Iceland wasn't too amused and was angry at the bird for not taking it seriously.

Iceland took a deep breath, finally deciding what he should do. He walked over to the toaster where Norway was making some toast and wrapped his arms around the older nation. Norway gave the island nation a confused look. "Are you alright? You're not sick, are you?"

"Happy Father's Day, Big Brother. I love you." Iceland said quickly before releasing his brother and running to his room.

Norway blinked a few times before realizing what Iceland just said. A smile appeared on his face and he made no move to hide it. It was the best day he'd had in a while. Iceland's hug and words and the fact Denmark didn't wake him up at four in the morning. Norway grabbed his toast and some coffee, wondering what else the day had in store.

* * *

Slovenia pounded on Austria's door excitedly. He gripped the three cards in his hand and bounced on his heels, his brown hair blowing in the wind. His blue-green eyes were full of eagerness. Next to him, Italy looked at the door in confusion. "Ve~ Slovenia, I don't think Mr. Austria's awake yet."

"Then I'll wake him." Slovenia pounded on the door harder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Austria's voice came from inside

He opened the door and Slovenia tackled him with a hug. "Happy Father's Day, Oče. Matti and Croatia sent a card with me. Croatia's busy helping Macedonia since he's been ill."

"That's nice of him. Now settle down, Slovenia." Austria ordered as he took the cards from Slovenia. They were from Hungary, Croatia, and Slovenia himself. "Thank you. I will call Croatia and Hungary later to thank them for the cards."

"Ve~ Mr. Austria," Italy said as he held out an envelope, "I have one too."

"Thank you Italy." Austria replied as he took the Italian's card. "Why don't you two come in and have some coffee?"

* * *

China answered his phone and saw the caller I.D. was Japan. Figuring it was important, he answered it. "Hello Japan."

"Hello, China-san." Japan replied. "On behalf of the Koreas, Vietnam, Thailand, Tawian, Hong Kong, myself, and the others, I would like to wish you a happy Father's Day. The others will probably be calling later."

Japan hung up before China could say anything. A moment later, the old nation was smiling. The call from Japan made his day and brought back good memories from when the island nation was his little brother. He eagerly put his phone nearby as he prepared to stretch. He was excited to see which one of his younger siblings would call next. The only thing that would make China's day better would be if Russia didn't stalk him.

* * *

Romano carefully put the finishing touches on Spain's breakfast. The Italian had woken up early for the Spaniard, who was still fast asleep. He made sure to add a lot of tomato, as that was Spain's favorite. Once he was sure everything was perfect, he went to Spain's room and threw open the door. "Spain, you bastard! Time to get up! I got up early just for you, so you better appreciate my efforts, damn it."

Spain shot up and began freaking out before he noticed it was just Romano. "Oh. Buenos días, Romano. You're up early."

"Just go to the kitchen, bastard." Romano ordered before storming out of Spain's house.

Confused (even more so than usual), Spain got out of bed to see what Romano wanted him to in the kitchen. When he noticed the Italian made him breakfast, his face lit up. He began eagerly eating it, knowing that it would be good. He was surprised Romano did something for him for Father's Day. It just proved that the Italian did care, despite what he claimed.

* * *

Canada reached for his glasses on the nightstand, only to grab an envelope instead. He sat up and put his glasses on. In neat cursive, it read "Matthew Williams." He opened it. It was a pink card with "Happy Father's Day, Papa" printed on the front with purple crayon. He smiled as he opened it. Inside, was the signatures of his ten provinces and three territories. Along with each signature was a little note, telling him they loved him.

"They really are something, aren't they Mr. Kumaloco?" he asked his polar bear.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked. But not even the bear's question could dampen his spirits. As long as he had his thirteen children, he was happy.

* * *

France was drinking his wine when Pierre came with his mail. Paperwork, threats from England, blackmail material. Pretty much the usual. He threw it on the table. As he went to go get dressed, he noticed a white envelope addressed to him. He picked up curiously and examined it.

He carefully opened it. Inside was a card with "Happy Father's Day, France." written inside it. It was signed by all of his colonies, former and current. He smiled warmed as he traced each signature with his fingers. Even the ones that didn't like him signed it. It made him happy to know that they at least sent a card. He couldn't ask for more. And not even England could ruin the good mood the card put him in.

* * *

Germany was frying sausages when Prussia came up from his bedroom/the basement. Germany was making his older brother a special breakfast for Father's Day. He used to not do anything, figuring it was for fathers only. But he realized after Prussia's dissolution and the years his brother spent with Russia, that Prussia had raised Germany; therefore deserving something special on Father's Day. Germany knew he should do something every year, because he could lose Prussia at any time.

"Guten morgen, Bruder." he greeted as he put some sausage and eggs in front of Prussia.

"Ja, West. Danke." Prussia replied. "What do you want to do?"

Germany smiled. "Italy is with Austria and his friend, Slovenia, so my whole day's free. We can do whatever you want to, Prußen. Happy Father's Day."

Prussia smiled and ate his breakfast. He was happy to spend time with his younger brother. He had no clue what he did to deserve such an awesome brother. He was in such a good mood knowing that his little brother wanted to devote an entire day to spending time with him. Prussia decided for once he wouldn't go bother Austria or Hungary and instead spend time with Germany. For all he knew it could be his last Father's Day with his brother and he didn't want to regret not spending it with the boy he raised. Besides, Austria had Italy and Slovenia that he was spending time with on Father's Day.

* * *

 **A late Father's Day story. I don't usually do this, but I'm dedicating this to my dad. I know that he's probably saw this as I wrote it. I want to tell all who read this and still have a father or father figure, hug him as much as possible and let him know how much you care for and appreciate him. I would do anything to hug my dad again. But unfortuantely, my father passed away four years ago on my sister's birthday. I don't usually talk about it, but I want everyone who still has their father to know that they should cherish him. I never thought the last Father's Day that I had my dad would be the last time I could ever give him a card or anything. Or that the next Father's Day, I wouldn't even be able to hug him. That's why I ended with Germany and Prussia because like Germany, I took my dad for granted. I expected him to always be there. Unlike Germany, I don't get a second chance.**

 **So, this is my tribute to my dad. I won't post pictures on Facebook like other people, because those are my memories and I don't want to share them with people I barely know (the case with most of my Facebook friends). And I don't want to be like my cousin, putting on a big show because he's not here. I know nothing I do will bring him back, but I love him and I miss him. Even after four years, it still hurts. And I know it won't ever stop because my mom still hurts thirty-four years after her father died. Just please, don't take your father or father-figure for granted. And Happy Father's Day.**

 **I don't own Hetalia. Slovenia, the states, and Canada's provinces are my OCs (even if Slovenia is the only that actually appears.)**


End file.
